Joycie Woodbridge
Joycie Woodbridge is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Joycie Woodbridge is the eldest daughter of King Koris Woodbridge and Queen Merey Woodbridge. As the first child of the king and queen she was the apple King Koris’ eye. He spoiled her giving her nearly anything she wanted. This left her with little discipline and a tendency to enact her whims without much thought to consequence. One of the few exceptions is her marriage to the much older Baron Geoffry Ravenut. When Queen Merey proposed that Joycie marry Baron Geoffry she was initially aghast and pleaded to her father to not let her go through with it but Queen Mary was able to convince the king that it was for the best and would help to solidify things by lending the name of the heroic and honorable Ravenut family to their own. Joycie spent most of her time growing up perusing her own interests and her father rarely made her attend meetings involving the administration of the kingdom. It is not known if this was because he'd hoped to have a boy who would inherit or due to disinterest on Joycie's part. Either way, she did not learn much of governance in her upbringing. She was a stable of state functions, however. Often charming nobles and dignitaries with her wit, etiquette and charm. Ascension to the Throne King Koris' health started to decline around 1154 and in spite of all efforts continued to decline. On the 14th of Unicorn, 1159, King Koris died in his bed. Two days later, at the age of 23, Joycie was crowned Queen of Emeron. With little idea of how to govern she almost immediately began to rely on the advice her advisers, particularly her mother, Queen Mother Merey Woodbridge, and her husband Baron Geoffry Ravenut. Riots broke out in Emeron City soon after King Koris' funeral, with the ringleaders asserting that she had poisoned her father to claim the crown, an accusation she found confusing and personally hurtful. Both her mother and husband advised putting the riots down by force, and they were joined by several of her advisers on the suggestion. She agreed a show of force from the Royal Army and the Emerald Knights quelled the riots quickly, though few of the ringleaders were caught. Explosion at Strade Hall On the 22nd of Griffon there was an explosion atop Strade Hall, killing many and damaging part of the Emeronian Wizard's College and the surrounding areas. Investigation revealed that three figures had magically teleported to the top of the hall, summoned and bound what was later speculated to be an avatar of Yotia, and then somehow destroyed it resulting in the explosion in question. Queen Mother Merey informed the Joycie that there was evidence that Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue, were behind the attack and this was supported by evidence presented by the Royal Inquisitor, Hilan Hiressa. Queen Joycie ordered the nobles arrested and stripped of title. Over her mother's objection she named her husband, Geoffry, to replace Sybeth as the Duke of Emeron. On the 28th of Griffon Sybeth and Malia were broken out of the dungeons of Castle Finarte by Sir Lazarith, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Arocan Gialiadin II. It was noted that all of these nobles had been called to court to swear fealty to her or Duke Geoffry, but that these nobles had not yet done so. As soon as the jailbreak occurred Joycie was approached by her father's best friend and First Knight, Sir Imlott Ebberholt. Sir Imlott explained that there was a corruption somewhere in the court pulling strings that was behind the riots and the arrest of Sybeth and Malia, whom he swore were innocent, and likely the explosion too. He urged her to take action to identify and root out the cause and offered his aid in the endeavor. Confused and unsure of how to handle such a situation or who to trust, Joycie sought the council of her mother and husband. They assured her that they would look into it immediately. The following day they accused of treason and helping free Sybeth and Malia from prison and ordered him arrested. Sir Imlott, however, is possibly the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom, and fought his way free of the attempt and escaped. Together with Sybeth and Malia and the nobles who freed them they were dubbed the Sinister Seven. Assassination Attempt On the 10th of Lion, 1159, a small group of assassins infiltrated Castle Finarte intent on murdering Queen Joycie and Duke Geoffry. They were thwarted, though Queen Mother Merey died. Investigation revealed that the assassins were likely sent by Duke Riffin Etiamond of Antyoch. The reason seemed clear, Duke Riffin was married to Joycie's younger sister Atril. And since Geoffry and Joycie had not yet had children, Atril was next in line for Throne. Duke Geoffry, as well as Royal Justicar Roge Thorgon, Royal Marshal Sir Pirsym Julitt and Royal Inquisitor Hilan Hiressa all recommended their arrest and trial for Treason, to which a heartbroken Joycie agreed. However, none expected that the task would be easy, as Duke Riffin had a large army and many resources to protect himself. Joycie agreed to order nearly the entire Royal Army to march on Antyoch to apprehend them. Personality and Abilities Queen Joycie is a beautiful, if somewhat inconsistent, young woman. Though sharp witted she is frequently bored and looking for the next exciting thing and is a somewhat vapid and hedonistic young woman. Joycie is quite charming and skilled at etiquette and courtly manners. She is considered to be a fine dancer and when she was younger she performed excellent needlepoint work. As a ruler she is often isolated and unsure of what actions to take, as well as frequently bored with the mundane details of ruling. As a result she frequently turns to her advisers for council, often doing what they suggest. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Nobles